Hoy te ves muy linda
by RingRing. Alo
Summary: Es un dia normal para Bella, hasta que le dicen esas cinco palabras. ¿Quien lo hubiera esperado?. ONE-SHOT. EdxBe


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertencen, todos son obra de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mia =P.**

**Summary: **Es un dia normal para Bella, hasta que le dicen esas cinco palabras. ¿Quien lo hubiera esperado?.

* * *

_"Hoy te ves muy linda"_

Todo empezó como un día normal en mi vida cotidiana, me levante a las 6:00 me vestí con el uniforme y trate de hacer algo con mi cabello pero no resulto nada así que baje a desayunar.

- Buenos días Bella

- Hola mamá

- ¿Qué tal dormiste?

- Bien, no me puedo quejar

En realidad fue una noche pésima, no pude dormir por el horrible calor de estas noches de Junio, mi ventilador dejo de girar y gracias al sudor sentía que las sabanas se me pegaban. Fue la plática de la mañana, termine mi desayuno y me apresure para llegar al colegio. Al llegar estaban todas ahí: Alice, Rose, Angela, Leah y Emily, mis amigas todas tan diferentes pero tan unidas por una parte Alice es tan inteligente que podría estar con los del club de Química, quienes son los mas privilegiados en la escuela por ganar múltiples veces, pero prefiere estar aquí, Rose la mas guapa de todas nosotras, Angela es la mas sociable con los chicos, Leah es la consentida de los maestros y Emily es quien nos pone el orden, mientras que yo nada fuera de lo común, no soy inteligente, ni muy guapa, claro que si hablamos del rubor eso puede ser lo que me distingue también soy muy tímida.

- Bella ya llego, ya llego – dijo Rose

- ¿Quién?

- Pues quien mas, el Profesor Cullen.

- ¿En verdad?

- Si, ¿Verdad Angie?

- Si y se ve tan guapo

- ¡Sabes trae su suéter azul!

- ¿Y ya entro?

- Si y ¿Sabes que es lo mejor? Que hoy nos toca clase con el.

- ¡AH!

El Profesor Cullen es el mas guapo de todo el plantel, llego este año, es el maestro de literatura, cada que recita un poema todas las chicas de la clase suspiramos, aparte de la melódica voz que tiene, parece un dios griego con ese cabello castaño dorado y esos hermosos ojos verdes y ese cuerpo atlético, nadie puede dudar del porque hasta las enfermeras suspiran por el.

Aun recuerdo el día en que llego al colegio, venia de traje y se veía guapísimo, dijo su nombre _Edward Cullen, _desde ese día el se convirtio en el profesor mas guapo y deseado del plante. Se puede decir que no soy la mejor en su clase gracias a diversas distracciones como: observar como se mueve cuando imparte la clase o la manera en que sus labios se mueven cuando recita a Romeo.

En la clase no participo mucho ya que cada vez que me da la palabra me sonrojo y empiezo a farfullar puras incoherencias, así que el profesor ya había entendido que darme la participación no era algo muy productivo.

Las primeras dos clases se me antojaron eternas, cuando iba camino hacia la clase de Literatura lo vi, iba dando vuelta en el pasillo se veía tan sexy en ese suéter azul que hacia resaltar su pecho musculoso estuve a punto de hiperventilar a mitad del pasillo, camine mas aprisa ya que el timbre ya había sonado.

Al llegar al salón la puerta ya estaba cerrada, diablos ya había llegado, toque la puerta y me contesto con un adelante, después de un pequeño regaño me dijo que me sentara, solo quedaba un asiento al final del salón, todas las chicas estaban sentadas adelante y los chicos en la parte de atrás algo común en esta clase, adoraba literatura no solo por el hecho de quien daba la clase si no porque amaba leer era mi pasatiempo favorito, había leído desde "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen hasta "Donde Termina el Arcoiris" de Cecilia Ahern. La clase ya había comenzado estábamos hablando de las obras de la literatura inglesa con hincapié en Shakespeare.

- Muy bien, ¿Alguno de ustedes me podría dar un pequeño resumen de Antonio y Cleopatra?

Esta vez si lo sabia y estaba dispuesta a no dejarme llevar por la vergüenza, así que levante la mano.

- Dígame, Srita. Swan

- Relata el amor de Antonio y Cleopatra y demuestra que a pesar de que ella flirtea con varias personas el la perdona aun cuando lo hace quedar como un cobarde frente a las flotas de Octavio, al final los dos mueren por una mentira, Antonio esta enojado con Cleopatra por hacerlo quedar como cobarde por una segunda vez, así que para que la perdone ella finge su suicidio, a mi opinión un acto muy tonto pero bueno el piensa que en verdad ella murió así que le pide a alguien que lo atraviese con la espada pero no lo hacen así que el intenta hacerlo por si solo pero solo logra herirse, descubren su cuerpo y lo llevan hacia Cleopatra y Antonio muere en sus brazos por lo tanto Cleopatra decide hacer su suicidio real y se envenena. Al encontrar Octavio sus cuerpos ordena que los entierren juntos y dice que ninguna tumba sobre la tierra tendrá nuca una pareja más famosa que ellos.

- Muy bien Bella, veo que usted si hizo su tarea. – Me dirigió una radiante sonrisa que me hizo suspirar - ¿Y que hay con los demás?

La clase termino, me apresure a recoger mis cosas ya que mis amigas estaban en la puerta. Al pasar por el escritorio, una mano me detuvo y me di cuenta que era del Profr. Cullen.

- Bella, me alegra que participes, deberías de hacerlo de manera mas frecuente, tienes una mente muy despierta. – Y de nuevo me dirigió una sonrisa.

Al llegar a las puertas, todas mis amigas tenían cara de sorpresa, ninguna dijo una palabra mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, tomamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos al mismo lugar de siempre. Alice fue la primera en preguntar.

- Oh Bella, anda dinos ¿Que te dijo?

- Pues, que le gustaba que participara en clase y me sonrió. - Estaba segura de que mi cara parecía un tomat.

- OH, Bella que envidia. – Rose estaba sorprendida.

- ¿Le sorprendió que decidieras participar en clase? – Angela farfullo.

- Pues supongo que si.

Al sonar la campana todas nos dirigimos hacia nuestras respectivas clases. Durante el transcurso de Biología no pude dejar de pensar en lo orgulloso que lucia cuando levante la mano como si lo hubiera estado esperando, supongo que eso era lo que sentía un profesor cunado se daba cuenta que su alumna mas tímida decidía participar en clase. La clase se me paso volando, ahora seguía mi infierno personal, Educación Física, al llegar a los vestuarios, deje mi mochila en el piso y busque mi uniforme, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho me sentía tan feliz. El entrenador decidió que jugaríamos bádminton, Mike como siempre fue mi compañero. Se puede decir que no hubo incidentes… graves, solo golpee a Mike una vez. Me encamine hacia el estacionamiento a buscar a mis amigas, cuando de pronto choque contra alguien. Me encontraba en el suelo y todos los chicos de alrededor se estaban burlando de mi, no había visto contra quien había chocado hasta que comenzó a hablar.

- Muy bien alumnos pueden irse, aquí no hay nada que ver. – la multitud comenzó a desaparecer - ¿Estas bien?

Había chocado contra Edward y ahora el me tendía su mano para ayudarme a levantarme, tantas veces había soñado con eso y ahora se hacia realidad. Salí de mi ensoñación y decidí contestarle.

- Si, gracias. Solo fue un tropiezo

- Me alegra que estés bien Bella y no solo fue un tropiezo, lamento haber chocado contra ti iba un poco distraído.

- No hay problema profesor.

- Que bien, entonces hasta mañana Bella. – se encamino hacia su coche pero a medio camino se dio la vuelta. - ¡Oh, por cierto! Hoy te ves muy linda.

- Gracias

Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Cuando ya había planeado mi respuesta me di cuenta que ya estaba dentro de su volvo, al voltear mis amigas estaban con una expresión de sorpresa grabada en su rostro.

- ¿Te dijo que te veías linda? – exclamo Alice

Solo pude asentir.

- ¡Wow!

- Jaja, lo se

Todas gritamos de la emoción. Quien lo iba a decir mi profesor de literatura, aquel que me regaña por llegar tarde dijo que hoy me veía linda. Caminamos hacia nuestros coches y nos despedimos con la mano, supongo que todas seguíamos en shock.

* * *

_Muy bien, pues aqui les dejo este One-Shot. Ojala y les guste, esto le paso a una amiga con un profe que nos gusta y fue tan lindo que pense porque no hacerlo con Edward y Bella. Supongo que si yo fuera Bella me hubiera desmayado jaja. Bueno los dejo. _

_Un beso_

_Ness_


End file.
